


Hastur/Ligur fanart? (Or: I do not know how to title)

by TheGirlWithThePuffHat



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Fanart, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, not my first fanart but the first one of these two, yeah that’s it i just wanted to draw hastur and ligur kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWithThePuffHat/pseuds/TheGirlWithThePuffHat
Summary: Hastur and Ligur fanart, because I ship them. (As do those animals on their heads XD)
Relationships: Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Hastur/Ligur fanart? (Or: I do not know how to title)

Hastur x Ligur!!!


End file.
